What I Chose
by Chocolicius
Summary: Katniss is the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, and it haunts her as she continues life in District 12. Peeta loves her from the shadows, and secretly hopes she will notice him. But what happens when Peeta's brother is chosen as the next male tribute for District 12?
1. People Skills

**Hello! This is my remake of 'How the Hunger Games Should Have Been,' which is my story. Hope you like the new and improved version.**

**Oh, and Katniss and Peeta won't be dating right away. That's one of the bigger changes.**

_**Peeta**_

Today was the day.

The Reaping.

There was a very, very small chance that I would be chosen, but there was a much greater chance of me _not_ being chosen.

However, I knew that Katniss would be leaving. The girl I liked, but never spoke to. I never told anyone, but during the Games last year, I was scared. Not for the boy who was selected, who I knew quite well, but for Katniss. I knew that I loved her, ever since that first day of school.

I wish that she would notice me, at least once. I knew that if I was chosen, she would. But that was probably the only way. And it's not like I would want to go into the Games.

Who would sacrifice their life for one chance to be recognized?

_**Katniss**_

"Katniss!" a voice says. "Katniss, wake up! It's Reaping Day!"

"Ugh…" I mutter, slowly opening my eyes. The only thing I saw were my sister's vibrant blue eyes, which glowed with an ever-present energy.

"Come on, you only have an hour!" she half-yelled into my ear.

"Prim, don't yell in my ear! I'm awake, alright?"

"Good. Mom was going to make breakfast later, and she already picked out clothes for you," she informed while getting off of my bed.

"Okay," I say, pulling the covers off of my body and grabbing my nightgown. My mother used to be a dead person walking, but after my experience in the Games, she came back to life. Her daughter nearly losing her life had sparked a purpose in her that she had lost after dad died. Since then she has always been there to help me along.

"Go ahead and shower, or whatever," I told Prim. She had just been standing there, staring at me. She spun on her heel and ran down the stairs. What was that about?

"Ah, whatever…" I muttered to myself, wanting to get a start on the day, before it was there to attack me.

I needed to wake Haymitch, which probably included getting him to bathe and sober up, if only a little. These kids needed a chance, just like I did.

Then, I had to deal with Effie, who was going to be dropping by an hour before the Reaping started. So, I needed to be all ready by then, otherwise she would attack me with makeup and the latest designs from the Capitol. So, the ugliest clothes on the face of the planet.

I also needed to make sure that Gale and his family had enough food and money to make it through the three or so weeks while I was gone.

So, I had three things to do, four if you count saying my goodbyes to Prim and Mom, before the Reaping ceremony today.

I walked downstairs, ready to get started.

"Katniss, darling!" a voice trilled from the front door of our new home in Victor's Village. "How have you been?" it asked as a neon blue wig bobbed towards me.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. And you?" I asked, remembering my manners, which had been painfully drilled into me over a period of seven hours nearly a year ago.

"Oh, I've been absolutely amazing! And you even remembered your manners!" Effie exclaimed, a small amount of shock evident in her voice.

"Yes, I have," I said, my horrible people skills leaking through. Crap. She bounced towards Prim, not even noticing my slight slip-up.

"And how have you been, Primrose?"

"Lovely, thank you." She was a natural. Sweet in nature and good with words, my sister has non-forced charisma. "How has the Capital been the past few months?" She asked.

"Marvelous, although slightly dimmer since Katniss has left." Effie turned towards me again. "Everyone can't wait to see you again, darling!" She trotted over in her nearly six inch heels, and I marveled at how she stayed balanced with the height of the shoes and her wig, which was ever so slightly tipping toward the left.

"Well, I just can't wait to see them as well. They treated me so well the first time I met them." A small amount of venom is laced into my words. I hoped she didn't notice, but Effie was Effie, and she must have had too many sugar pills this morning. Or maybe it was just her usual personality.

"Anyways," she said, changing the subject. "Have you woken Haymitch?"

"Yes, and I got him to bathe, and take some pain killers, for the eminent hangover he's going to have." I was just a little proud of myself for completing this task, as Haymitch had nearly swiped me with a knife when I woke him.

"Oh, so he's sobering up?" Effie asked, curious as to _why_ he would have a hangover. Normally, he drinks all the time, so he never gets one.

"Just for the Games. I got him to promise me to try harder for the tributes. Then they might have _some_ hope going into that arena."

"Who's trying harder?" someone, a male, asked from the entryway to my house.

"You, are Haymitch," Effie said in a higher-pitched version of her voice.

Haymitch covered his ears. "No need to be so shrill, Effie _darlin'_" he said, emphasizing the name that she calls me.

Effie looked at him, mildly disgusted. Though not as much as normal. That's probably because he is wearing fitted clothing, is freshly bathed, and he doesn't smell like his house. There are no words to describe how bad it smells.

"Hello, Haymitch!" Prim shouts, glad to see him. He has taken to letting her take care of him, which is great experience for her. Dealing with drunks who get hurt in strange ways at least once a day, what better way is there to learn how to take care of wounds? At least she likes him.

He's actually quite sweet to her, telling her stories of how his life was when he was a child, and how different it was back then. He's not that old, but there were still so many differences.

Also, Prim has started getting him to drink less, which has actually gone quite well. I pay Ripper the money that he would have spent, because Haymitch is her main source of income, and I don't want to cut her off.

Now, Haymitch can stand being sober for a few hours, which, compared to a year ago, is a great improvement.

"Well, why don't we all have breakfast together? Effie, have you eaten yet?" I ask, knowing the answer before she even opens her mouth.

"Yes, darling, I have. But I would love to catch up with you, so I will join you anyways." We all walk towards the dining room, where my mother has set out a modest meal. Eggs, bacon, one of my favorites, and small, fluffy pancakes are waiting to be devoured, along with jugs of orange and apple juice. I know that since we won't eat it all, they will go out later and give the leftovers to the poor people of the Seam.

At least we can help them now.

We sit down to eat, and begin to speak of what has happened in the past sixth months of our lives.

**Whew. Thought that I would never get that done! I'll try to update frequently, but knowing me, that means once a month. I'll probably have the next chapter up pretty soon, though, so no worries.**

**Alright, please review, favorite, follow, whatever you want, I would appreciate it greatly!**

**If I start to get slow on updating, you guys can hunt me down and force me to write! Yay…**

**Goodbye, and thank you if you actually read the AN. It is appreciated very very much.**


	2. Pacem

**Back again! A miracle, I know. I'm trying to change my habits, and update **_**before**_** nine months pass. Yeah, right. *snickers***

**So, enjoy, or whatever. Oh, and review… Or not.**

_**Peeta**_

Breakfast that morning was silent. My brother, Anton the one who was still eligible for the Reaping, looked tense. While it was his last year, that must put some pressure on him. After this year he would be working full-time in the bakery.

My eldest brother, Marcus, however, looked as though he wanted to crack a few jokes. And that's probably what he was going to do after the Reaping. He had already made plans to go to his friend's home afterwards.

I was calm and composed, yet I was worrying about the Reaping. My worries from the night before had carried over into the next day, which made me uneasy.

I wanted Katniss to notice me, but she was always so distant. And when she returned last year, after winning the Games, she had ceased going to school. I had hardly seen her besides when she came into town to buy bread and the like, or when she was doing her rounds of giving food to the poor.

"We should leave now," my mother said, rising from the opposite side of the table. Her voice commanded us to rise, even though her words said that it was a request.

We stood, and moved our dishes to the sink. Once we got back from the Reaping, I would be washing those dishes.

We filed out of the bakery, and began the short walk to the town square.

"So, Peeta, are you nervous?" my father asked, falling into step beside me.

"A little," I admitted. "But not as much as Anton seems to be." We both glanced at my older brother, only to see him holding hands with a blonde girl. I recognized her from school, but barely. She was in the year ahead of me, so we didn't speak at all, except for the times when she came to buy something and Anton was around.

"Well, he doesn't seem nervous now," my father said, a smile creeping onto his face. He looked at me, and fell silent for a moment.

I looked ahead, and saw that people were milling about the square, either getting signed in, or finding a space to stand behind where the rows of qualifying children would stand. Anton and I separated from our family so that we could get signed in before everyone was there.

My father jerked on my arm, pulling me towards him. He leaned down just a little to whisper in my ear. "Whatever happens today was always meant to happen. Remember that, my son."

He let go of my arm, and I stumbled just a little. I was confused. What did he mean? I walked towards the peacekeeper that was taking blood and stuck my hand out. The needle pricked my finger, and I barely winced at the slight pain. Funny, how used to certain types of pain you get after a while.

I squeezed my finger, getting the blood to stop flowing. I saw my cluster of friends waving somberly at me, and I walked in their direction. My hands dropped to my side as I began talking to them, not quite joking, but not serious either.

"I am so ready to get this over with," one of them, Jordan, remarked, looking toward the large clock on the front of town hall. "Why can't they start this sooner?" he asked. I could sense his need to get this over and done with.

"Why, Jordan? You got an appointment with Claire?" Alex joked.

Jordan glared at him. "No, Alex. Why? Jealous?" he taunted.

Alex blushed slightly. "No way, man!"

Everyone laughed, and Alex turned even redder.

"Aww, does wittle Alwex have a wittle cwu-"

Nathan, another friend of mine, and his baby talk were cut off by a speaker that had been installed only a few hours ago.

"Please get in your age and gender groups' line. Thank you." The 'request' left no room for argument.

We all formed a line, and ceased our joking. The faster we were in position, the sooner this would be over.

The horrific looking woman from the Capitol, Effie Trinket, walked up to the podium that stood upon the stage. "Welcome, welcome!" she trilled. Her wig tilted the slightest bit to the right. "It is wonderful to see all of your faces yet again!" Her hyper aura dimmed slightly. "Now, for the film."

The film that most of us could quote word for word played yet another time. If my friends and I had been in a better mood, we may have mouthed the words.

"Now, as you know," Effie started as soon as the film cut off. "District 12 now has another Victor! The lovely Katniss Everdeen!" Katniss stood up, looking disgruntled. After Effie looked away, she quickly sat down in her chair again.

"She will be the coach for the female Tribute this year, taking my place." She looked relieved. "Anyways, on to the selection of the Tributes!" Her voice held a large amount of fake cheer, I noted.

She probably hated her coming here as much as all of us did.

"Ladies first." She practically pranced over to the bowl on the right-hand side, and dipped her hand into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper near the middle. She held her hand high, brandishing the piece of creamy white parchment in the air.

Sauntering back to the podium, she opened the paper.

"Lilijanna Pacem," she said, her bright voice ringing out across the square.

A sob sounded. Everyone turned to look in the direction it had come from, and saw that Lilijanna's mother was crying. Lilijanna herself was composed as she walked up to the stage, putting on her mask of false confidence she used whenever we had to give presentations in class.

It was working splendidly for someone who was almost certainly walking to their death.

"Well, well! It is wonderful to see your lovely face up her, young lady!" Effie said, not at all put off by the sobbing coming from Lilijanna's mother. "Now, for the boys!"

Making the same show as before, she walked back to the podium.

"Anton Mellark."

**Sorry for the update. I'm slow and not a very good writer. But oh well!**

**Anyways, in case you were wondering about Lilijanna's name:**

**Lilijanna (lil-e-an-a) Pacem (pa-ts-em) I'm not very good at showing pronunciations, sorry.**

**(Imagine lily and ana [from frozen] put together for her first name)**

**Review, or something! Or, you can just read! I do that a little **_**too**_** often. *Guilty Face***

**Love ya lots!**


	3. Toward My Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, because if I did, the third book proably wouldn't be published yet.**

_**Peeta**_

"_Well, well! It is wonderful to see your lovely face up her, young lady!" Effie said, not at all put off by the sobbing coming from Lilijanna's mother. "Now, for the boys!"_

_Making the same show as before, she walked back to the podium._

"_Anton Mellark."_

I couldn't believe it. My brother, for his last year, was selected. This wasn't supposed to happen.

I looked for him in the crowd, and saw him in the middle of a hollowed circle. He was all alone. And would be, for the rest of his life.

Unless I stopped him.

I stepped away from my friends, and into the aisle that was separating boys and girls. Men and Women. Cattle prepared for the slaughter their whole lives, and were grateful to make it past their eighteenth birthday.

How were we supposed to live in harmony with the Capitol when we sacrifice our friends and family for their sick entertainment?

"I volunteer as tribute," I said in a calm voice, though it was only a façade that anyone could put on. It was just more effective when you had practice in hiding your true emotions, which I had plenty of.

"Oh!" Effie sounded excited for once. Maybe because her District was finally shaping up and producing volunteers. After all, we had never had one until last year, when Katniss volunteered.

I walked toward the stage.

Toward the pink and purple monstrosity.

Toward the love of my life.

Toward a stumbling drunk.

Toward my death.

But I would not give up. Because I know, that deep down, I was doing this for a reason besides spending time with Katniss Everdeen, the previous Victor.

I was doing it to have freedom.

All of my life, I knew that I would grow up and work in the bakery, always under my mother's hawk eyes. But now? Now, I could do what I want. I could die by my own hand, or have someone else do it for me.

I could spend time my fellow Tribute, Lilijanna. I could learn all about her and her family. Right now, the only thing I knew about her was that she was a merchant.

I could even try to get to know Katniss.

_**Haymitch**_

Everyone was trying to process what had just happened. Hell, _I_ was trying to process what just happened. It wasn't every day that you got a volunteer two years in a row in District Twelve.

Actually, it was never. District Twelve had never had a volunteer until the _lovely _Katniss Everdeen just _had _to save dearest Prim. But, don't get me wrong; I like the girl. She has a fiery soul, and is so fun to poke at, even if only to jump away from her in fear.

But in this case, it wasn't a hardened Seam kid. Nope; it was a merchant child. While he appeared strong, I knew that he had next to no chance of survival. I just hoped that the kid knew what he was getting himself into when he said those forbidden words.

_**Katniss**_

Peeta Mellark, a volunteer. That was something that I never thought would happen.

Prior to my victory in the Games last year, I had only interacted with Peeta on a few select occasions. After winning, though, I had gotten to know the blue-eyed, blonde baker.

I had thought that all Merchant kids were stuck up and selfish. Peeta, however, was the exact opposite. He was always trying to help people in the most subtle of ways so that his mother wouldn't take notice of his actions. It seemed as though she was abusive, because whenever she walked in the room, he seemed to be quieter and somewhat reserved, as if shying away from the world in fear.

I had always thought Peeta to be strong and resilient. But now, he seemed just like he did when his mother was around. Afraid. In need of help.

And I finally had the chance to help him, and repay my debt to the boy with the bread.

_***a few hours later***_

We were on the train. The two newest tributes, Peeta Mellark and Lilijanna Pacem.

I sat across from them, next to Haymitch. I had requested for him to sober up for the Games, or until the two of them die. After all, there was no way for the two of them to come out. Only one Victor.

I wonder what it's like to be in a truce from the start.

"So, when are we going to start?" Peeta asked, breaking me from my musings.

"That depends," Haymitch said just as I opened my mouth. "Are you willing to hear the cold, hard truth?"

Lilijanna and Peeta exchanged a look. "Yes," was their unanimous answer. Haymitch looked to me for support. He was leaving me to give them the bad news? Ass.

"There's no way for both of you to come out of that Arena. I'm so sorry for that." I thought my next words over carefully. "You can help each other, though. And you'll be able, if you both get enough sponsors, to have assistance from Haymitch and I. Howe-"

"How will we be able to help each other?" Peeta asked, interrupting me. Haymitch took this one.

"You can stick together, or form a truce and not attack the other. It's really your choice, as I'm assuming that you don't want to kill one another."

"You assume correctly," Lilijanna said. It was obvious that she was in no way prepared for the Games, but was willing to give it her best shot, even if only to help Peeta. "Katniss, you were saying?"

I was surprised. She was willing to wait while I explained. From what Haymitch had told me, the tributes usually whine when they're a Merchant. "Um… Ya. We can only-" I was interrupted again.

"Katniss Everdeen! Did I just hear you say 'ya?'" Effie asked, enraged, puckering her purple lips.

"No, Effie, I would never say that!" I put on a fake insulted attitude. "Why would you ever suggest suck a horrid thing, Ms. Trinket?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! And, Katniss, call me Effie!" She gave me a look that said 'we've been over this.' She walked out of the room, towards the back of the train.

"The things I have to put up with!" Peeta chuckled, a deep, soulful sound. Lilijanna laughed as well, which was the sound of bells. "As I was saying, we can only do so much for the two of you, even if we have unlimited money."

Haymitch decided to put some effort into training our tributes. "You two need to learn how to fight, forage and possibly hunt." He looked at me. "If Katniss hadn't known how to shoot her bow, she wouldn't be here today. So, maybe the two of you have a life-saving skill hidden up your sleeve. And if you do, I suggest that you tell us right now."

"I guess that I'm strong," Peeta suggested hesitantly, as though he didn't know if the information would help the situation.

"That's good! Keep coming up with what you're good at. As long as you can do it in the Arena." I looked over at Haymitch, sending a little glare towards him. He knew as well as I did that being good at something didn't mean that you had any better of a chance to survive.

**All right, I'm sorry. This chapter is fairly long by my standards, though, even if it was being written over, like, three months. You all know I'll disappoint you again soon, so don't hold your breath waiting for another chapter. Bye Bye for now!**


End file.
